


All I Wanted for Christmas was a Kiss but This is Great too

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mistletoe, POV First Person, holidays!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: [Shinmyoumaru's point of view.] I can't get that girl out of my head. Of course Marisa comes around with mistletoe and we have to be under it. I just wanted a kiss, but this works a lot better~





	

I was on the couch in Kirisame Marisa’s ridiculously large house, sitting across from Kijin Seija, a girl who I could not, despite when I wanted to, take my eyes off of. She was absurdly gorgeous. She seemed completely oblivious to my staring as she struggled with the plastic wrapping on her soda bottle, before she got it off and pushed the marble into the bottle. She put her head up and began to drink, and she was mid-sip when her dazzlingly red eyes met mine. We kept eye contact for a few seconds, not anything creepy, just eye contact, before she blinked and chugged her melon soda. We just sat and minded our own business until she finally made the first move, coming and sitting beside me on the couch. It wasn’t long before the drunken head of the house came around with her hourly mistletoe. 

 

“Oi, you two. It’s kissing timee~” Marisa called out to us, dangling the little plant over our heads. 

  
“Aw, f-forget it, Kirisame.” My Amanojaku, and probably futanari (who could miss the little bulge in her jeans, or maybe it was just me that looked) companion scoffed. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Marisa laughed. “You said you wanted to kiss her..!” Seija sat up straight. 

 

“Just one won’t hurt, Seija.” I chimed in. “It’s just a little kiss.” I’d had a few kisses before and another, especially from the “hunk” Seija. 

 

“True that, I guess.” Seija let out a nervous sigh, leaning forwards and cupping my cheek. I couldn’t help but feel my cheeks heat up as I got embarrassed. Her’s did too, which surprised me. At that point, I could almost hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears over the loud ambiance of the party. Her hand was so warm on my cheek, and I just wanted to run my fingers over her knuckles and up her arm, but I didn’t. 

 

I took a huge breath when she came closer, and held it when her lips touched mine. To me, it felt like fireworks were exploding in my skull and lightning was striking my heart. I wanted to pull her close by the collar of her rugged t-shirt and make her take me right there, but I didn’t have to, because when I came to, my arms were around her neck and her hands were on my hips. I heard myself let out a moan into the kiss, and I wasn’t sure I was completely in control of my actions anymore. I was absolutely sure that this kiss felt  **good** . Her tongue prodded at my bottom lip, and I almost too eagerly let her in, embracing her tongue with my own. All of the other noises in the house were silenced, and the  **most-definitely** (if she’s not, what’s that pressing against my leg, a pen?) futanari Amanojaku pushed me down onto the couch. 

 

This wasn’t just “one little kiss” anymore, it was a full-on makeout session, hopefully that would turn into something more. If this was a one-night stand- hell, I wanted it, and judging by that bulge against my leg, she wanted it. 

 

Her lips were like fire against my neck, and I had to arch backwards to let her suck at my skin. _Fuck._ _She’s good._ I wanted her mouth _elsewhere,_ but we’ll see where we can get to with this. I played with her hair as her lips got as far as they could without messing up my loose t-shirt. I could feel her leaving hickeys along my jawline, and I let out a throaty moan. When she pulled off of my neck and looked my in the eye, my heartbeat was back in my ears, making me a little bit lightheaded. Her eyes widened, and her face went red. It was her fault that my switch had been flipped, and I was going to make her realize it. I pulled her back down and put my lips on her pointed ear, sucking on the tip and making her let out little yet quite satisfying mewls and moans. “Let’s go somewhere more… private…” I offered her an option to take me further and she took it. 

 

We ended up checking into the closest hotel, Seija insisting that it be nice, for whatever reason, and we got to the room. She pushed me down and I felt my shirt coming off of my body hastily. It was Christmas Eve, and I was getting exactly what I wanted and more. A kiss was all I wanted.    
  
I started to tease her. “I bet you’re big~” I whispered, and she blushed. Clearly that was the right way to go. 

 

She pulled herself up and fumbled with her jeans, pulling them down and trying to cover up her excited sigh with a look of contentment. Her bulge was huge in her boxers, and I touched it, making it wobble a little. She pulled her boxers off briskly, and I suddenly felt the need to get my pants off as well, tossing them to the floor and slipping my panties off of my legs. I blushed furiously as I felt her eyes on my soaking heat. The only thing left covering my body was my bra, which Seija seemed intent on removing. The Amanojaku got it off in one fell unclasping movement, surprising me with her deftness. I had always wondered about why her chest was so flat, and now I was going to find out. I pulled her shirt off and found her to be wearing a binder, and she smiled at me, a real smile, and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor along with her t-shirt. She was already androgynous, I didn’t see why she needed anything, but I wouldn’t judge. I cleared my head, staring that Amanojaku straight in the face. She broke eye contact as she pushed against me.  _ She really is big.  _

 

I couldn’t help but moan loudly as she pushed into me, my hands clenching into a vice grip around her forearms. She gasped loudly, beginning to roll her hips and moan, her lips on my neck. She was leaving hickeys everywhere, and I couldn’t help but run my hands over her horns, the things I had wanted to touch for awhile. I curled my toes; feeling her cock pump in and out of my pussy was one of the greatest feelings I’d ever felt. My eyes were rolling back in my head and my back was thumping against the headboard. She was so deep inside of me, stirring me up. “I’m gonna cum~!!” Seija cried, her face wound in a tight wince. Her thrusts slowed and she released, inside of me, of all places. “Fuck!!” She yelled, and my hands clutched her hair, holding her head close to mine so that I could feel her heavy breath against my lips. “Shinmyoumaru!” She moaned, her eyes opening halfway, glazed over and filled with daze. The finger of mine that had somehow found it’s way to my clit was doing wonders, as the shocks and tensions of my orgasm came soon after hers. We lay there for a bit, resting and catching our breath. She rolled off of me, laying on her back and rubbing her muscular stomach. I wish I had noticed that when we were in the heated moment. 

 

_ She had moaned my name. During sex, Kijin Seija moaned my name.  _

 

I felt the need to be compassionate, pulling the blankets over us and rubbing her hip as she turned onto her side. She was already asleep.  _ I did want this to go further, maybe she’d cuddle and be all sweet with me. _ I was letting my thoughts get the best of me, and I decided to go to sleep as I snuggled up to her after turning out the lights.

 

_ Merry Christmas to meee~  _ I silently congratulated myself as I felt sleep creeping up into the corners of my eyes. 

 

* * *

 

It was morning, and I pulled myself up, a sheet over my chest. I looked around tiredly, seeing that I was alone in the room. I sighed and started to slink back down into the bed, a scowl on my face. I was knocked from my annoyed trance when the door to the room opened, and I pulled the sheets up more. “N-No housekeeping right now..!” I started, and put my hand up. My jaw dropped a bit. Seija stood in front of me, two trays of all sorts of breakfast foods in her hands. She balanced them nervously as she shut the door, setting the trays on the countertop. I couldn’t help but smile at her, and the light blush on her cheeks was so cute I could hardly contain myself. 

 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked.” She explained, rubbing the back of her neck almost sheepishly. “I got a little bit of everything.” She bit her lip. “There’s coffee too.” She added quickly, and my smile became more gentle than it was already. I reached for my t-shirt, and being small and short wasn’t exactly helping me at the moment. I grabbed it and pulled it on, standing up and grabbing my underwear as well. “Y-You can have whatever you’d li-” I interrupted her.

  
I pulled her in by her collar and gave her the deepest kiss I could manage. “Merry Christmas, you hottie.” 


End file.
